It All Began Here
by Nathan's Manna
Summary: Which boy is right for Haley James? Will it be senior Jake Jagelski, or one of her classmates...Nathan Scott, or maybe even Lucas Scott. She is just finishing her junior year of high school and has fallen hard...at least for now.
1. May 6

It All Began Here

**Story Background:** Haley James is just finishing her junior year of high school and has fallen hard for the soft spoken senior basketball and baseball star, Jake Jagelski, and that's just where it starts. She works hard as the editor-in-chief of the yearbook staff (this part will come into play more later in the story). Haley is a shy girl relatively unknown by her peers. And she's a typical high school girl who changes her love interest freqently. Nathan and Lucas will be two of the main guys she's interested in, but there are others. The guys play baseball, and are NOT popular, cocky jocks, they're just good guys making their way through high school. This would start the summer before senior year and then take us through senior year and maybe beyond in the form of Haley's personal jorunal, and nothing more.

**Author's Note:** Please don't assume anything about any of the relationships or characters from the show. They've all been placed into a different reality and many far from who they are. An advanced 'warning' I guess you could call it about this story. Real high schoolers aren't always as well versed as what they seem on TV, and this story will definitely reflect that. The writing at most times will be much different than what you're used to from me. But I hope you still enjoy it.

Now, onto the story…

**May 6**

Dear Journal,

Wow, so much has happened in the last few weeks, there is no way I can remember it all, so I'm just going to skip to what's happening right now. And believe me, this is major.

In the announcements Monday, one of the bulletins was asking for individuals interested in being statisticians for the boy's baseball team to see Turner in the Athletic Director's office. I talked to Peyton and we decided to go talk to him. Well, of course, he wasn't there, but we left him a note.

On Tuesday we went to see if he had gotten our note. Turner said he had, and gave it to Coach Durham, but wanted to get our phone numbers.

Tonight Peyton received a phone call from Whitey and immediately called me. We are planning on meeting with him on Friday at 6 pm. He said he wants us to go to as many home and away games as possible – we would ride the charter bus with the team for the away games. They have one overnight in Charlotte, but we don't have to go. I said to Peyton, "That could be fun." She just chuckled. After talking to her, I looked at the schedule to see when the Charlotte game is. Wouldn't you know, it's the same weekend we would be leaving for Raleigh. Maybe I'll ask Birdie if we would go through Charlotte on our way.

**Author's Post-Note: **Okay, that's the first chapter. It's short, I know, but journal entries aren't always long. But that's what I need to know from you. Do you want multiple entries in one post…that's all this story is. Or do you want lots of little posts with the occasional long ones?

If you have any questions or need blanks filled in, please ask. I may not answer right away, knowing that it's coming up in a future entry, but I will try my best.

I hope you like it so far!


	2. May 10

It All Began Here

**May 10**

Dear Journal,

I got the varsity team roster today. There are 9 juniors and 9 seniors on the team. I know most of the juniors, well 6 of them. But except for Junck who I've got Government with this semester I haven't truly known any of them since middle school. Of the seniors I only really 'know' Jake and Barry. And well, Jason through Peyton's obsession with him.

I'm still praying that Junck never got or has forgotten about that stupid love letter I wrote way back in 8th grade. There has been no awkwardness in class, and I hope it stays that way this summer.


	3. May 20

It All Began Here

**May 20**

Dear Journal,

Things have been so hectic with the yearbook. God, who am I kidding, things are always hectic there. But today was the BIG day! We passed out the yearbooks. We implemented a new system – my system, thank you very much, and it was a HUGE success! The funny thing though – it was senior skip day – sucks to be those losers. We also had to execute tornado procedures today. We were working on organizing the books when the alarm sounded. The whole school was stuck in the basement for over an hour. Bevin, Peyton and I had fun, but seriously, why couldn't it have happened on a day when I wasn't already excused from classes?

So anyway, after order was restored and things went back to normal we finished setting up for the unveiling. Except there was one problem. We needed to hang signs from the ceiling. And even standing on chairs none of us were tall enough. Lucky for us, we were doing this during Mass Comm, a class that my favorite senior happens to be a part of. And he is definitely tall enough. Then of course he 'flirted' his way into being the first coveted receiver of a book. At least we'll let him believe that, and I was glad to let him. But I would've done it flirting or not. And by some strange coincidence I was the lucky girl covering the A-L names, thus was the one he talked to while waiting. When he told me his name I had to hold back from saying, "Duh." Instead I just quietly said, "I know." Even if I weren't obsessed with him, I'm on the yearbook staff thus know everyone's name, and besides that, I talk to him everyday he's in the computer lab during Mass Comm. I'm glad I've got a little more time with him, and Peyton, this summer. God I'm going to miss her not being here next year.


	4. May 26

**May 26**

Dear Journal,

The seniors are gone. Tonight was the first baseball game. I was nervous – still am a little bit, but not as much. They won the came 10-1. I got to sit next to Jake! It was fun. I think it will get even better. Hopefully I'll get closer to a certain pitcher/first baseman. He sure is HOT! The thing about tomorrow that I'm really worried about is that – despite a LOT of protest, I have to take the senior team members picture. I hate it – I feel like they're staring at me – and they kinda are. Especially since Jake and Barry are out there. ARGH! Although, as Birdie commented – I should learn how to take group shots. Isn't that the truth.

Whitey said he needed to get Peyton and I some "proper attire," or something like that, and tugged on his uniform as he said it. Oh, and guys spitting – it's GROSS! And sometimes startling.


	5. May 27

**May 27**

Dear Journal,

When I got there, Jake said hi when he came by.  they were all changing when I got there. Pants undone and all. I just turned my back towards the dugout until they were done. During the first game Jake sat down on the ice cooler next to me (his butt was practically level and next to my head). 

I took the picture. While I still have a slight phobia – it's not so bad. I have conquered my fear! Yeah! Now I just hope it turns out. If it doesn't, my fear will return stronger than ever. If it does – my ego and confidence will increase.


	6. May 29

**May 29**

Dear Journal,

Guess what – I had to retake that senior picture. But it wasn't my fault. The roll of film Burrow gave me, he said the first three shots were roached, so he advanced it that far, but he was wrong. I took three shots, and those three shots were roached also. I did get a couple good candids though. After tonight's game, I took the picture again. This time Jake was in front – in the shoes.  I took four shots – using mom's camera. During the game I also took several candids – this time they are close up though. When Whitey had them line up, first he said the group – then I said, "Just the seniors today." Some of the juniors said, "They always take pictures of the good looking ones." While they were waiting for everyone to be ready, Jake looked up at me and said, "Hey, are you going to be here tomorrow?" "Nope, I've got to work." Jake looked at a few of the others, and they actually looked kind of disappointed. Hopefully this is a good sign, especially since Jake is the one that asked me. As I left, he was talking to Barry – next to Barry's car. As I walked by, he bent over and whispered to Barry. What do I make of all of this?


	7. June 2

It All Began Here

**June 2**

Dear Journal,

The games keep getting more enjoyable. We talk more freely with the team. Tonight the game was in Greensboro. It was VERY cold. The dugouts are TINY. It was VERY camped quarters, although that probably kept us a wee bit warmer. Some of the players were the first to get cold. Skillz was freezing, wearing pants, and said to Peyton and I, "Aren't you freezing?"

Peyton said, "Yes."

And I said, "No."

The next thing I knew, a jacket was in my face. I thought someone wanted us to pass it to Skillz, but it was for Peyton. Jason let Peyton wear his jacket for the whole game. Needless to say, she was on CLOUD 9. when Jake hit his home run, everybody was congratulating him, and he just shrugged it off, "It's no big deal." He popped two more, a double, and an out, he just shrugged those off too. Each time he was asked what he ate. After the home run, someone said he got come tail last night. What is that? Finally he said all he had for breakfast was donuts and pop. He had to work and needed a quick energy burst. I wonder where he works.

When someone scored they had to kiss this stupid Indian. After Jake's homer someone (Brock I believe) said Jake need to suckie, and Jake said, "I kissed it, besides I brought the fing thing." Peyton and I couldn't believe it. He scolds people for using that word.


	8. June 7

**June 7**

Dear Journal,

Well, we've had two days of games since I last wrote. But, oh wow, has a lot happened. Yesterday was the best, but I guess I should talk about the games on Thursday first. It was another cold day. Jake pitched the first game, well the first part, then moved to first base. The final score was 4-2, yay!! The second game was a near loss. Brock, with some help from Moody, Junck, and Skills, won the game for us. It was the bottom of the seventh, and we were down 4-1. Moody was walked and made it home on Junck's double. Junck (3rd) and Skillz (1st) were on base when Brock did it. He hit a home run (2 RBIs) and ended the game 5-4!! Good thing too, because it was raining.

Now, yesterday, wow, what a day. Friday night Peyton slept over and we were up until 2 am. We got up at 6:50 am so that we could be at school by 8:15. We got to school before some of the players. 4 of the guys didn't go – Skillz, Nathan, Heinz, and Barry. We got to Greenville between 10 & 10:30. Peyton and I sat on the bleachers "watching" the game between Greenville St. Alberts and Harlan, St. Alberts won. While we "watched" the game, the guys went up to where the batting practice area was, and changed and warmed-up and watched their competition. Also sitting on the bleachers with us were some St. Albert's fans. They occasionally made 'small talk' with us. During the game, when one of the players dropped his glove over the fence trying to catch a ball, one of our players got the glove for him and the guy sitting on the bleachers said, "You've got a nice team." "Yeah, we do, thanks." I got out my camera to see who got the glove, and as we had assumed, it was Jake. He's, seriously, the nicest guy on the team.

Out first game was against Harlan. The dugouts were kind of small, so Peyton and I sat on milk crates outside the dugout. Coach Walker told Scooter to make sure that we didn't get hit by any balls – we didn't. we won the game 6-1. Jake ran into the fence trying to catch a ball.

The second game we had to move dugouts and we played St. Alberts. We had at least two home runs – Jake and Brock. We won the game 12-2.

When the second game ended, it was 2:30 and we didn't play again until 8:30 – 5 hours. We gathered all of our equipment and loaded the bus. We went to a nearby park (where we spent approximately an hour), ate lunch, and watched baseball bloopers. Next we went to the mall for about 45 minutes. I don't think Whitey really wanted to.

At the mall, Peyton and I were on a mission.

1) I needed lotion for my sunburned face;

2) Peyton needed a scrunchie;

3) I needed a mirror to put on my lotion; and

4) Stalk the guys.

When we got off the bus, Peyton and I were the first ones off, it was hilarious. As the guys got off, we heard a little boy say, "Look mom, it's a baseball team." Peyton and I then went into the mall. We looked back behind us and the guys stuck out like a sore thumb. They were at first in one group. Thirteen guys in baseball hats and blue t-shirts don't exactly lend into their surroundings. They did eventually split-up, but they still weren't hard to pick out. After Peyton and I got done with our shopping, we sat down on the benches by Jake and Brent. They were eating. A few minutes later, we saw the rest of the guys – in line at Baskin Robbins, more food. Peyton and I decided to go to the bathroom real quick, fearing that the next ballpark would also have port-a-potties – ewww! When we went in, they were still getting ice cream, but when we came out, they were gone and we figured they were already back at the bus. When we got back to the bus, we had a heart attack – WE were the first ones back to the bus from SHOPPING at the MALL. Most of the team exited the mall just after we got back to the bus, and the rest weren't far behind.

Something I forgot to mention about the second game – it ended after 6 innings due to the 10 run rule.

At the mall Jake was the only player (of the 14) what wasn't wearing a blue shirt. He had on a long sleeved, white shirt, that said Tree Hill Baseball.

When we got to Greenville Lewis Central's field, it was the seventh inning of one game, and we sat through another whole game. It rained off and on. They had nice bathrooms there. Several of the guys slept for a while – I know Jake did anyway. Peyton and I just talked quietly. She has this thing about getting dirty, and there was a puddle of mud in the parking lot, so I told her that I was going to throw her in the mud. She said I wouldn't, I said I would – even though I knew I wouldn't. I then started playing with her. I said that if I had to, I would get help to throw her in the mud. She said no I wouldn't, besides, then she would need dry clothes. I said, "Sure, I know if I asked nicely, I could get a couple of the guys to help me. I have a pair of shorts you could wear, and you've got two shirts on. Probably only the top one would get wet and it could be taken off, although, if the other one was also wet, since it's white, it would be like a wet t-shirt contest. I know each of these guys brought several shirts and would loan her one.

Peyton then decided she would find MY weakness, and torture me. I told her I only have ONE major weakness and I had talked about it Friday night. She thought about it FOREVER, and when the guys went to warm-up, I told her. People say I should ask Jake out, but I feel that if I do, and he turns me down, I'll feel stupid and still have to face him the rest of the summer – Yikes! She remembered.

I was sitting on the seat in front of Peyton, turned around talking to her. When the guys started changing for the last game, wow, BARE CHESTS galore. Jake's was one of them.

During the game, Peyton and I talked with Tim Smith and Fergie. We were sitting there, and looking up at the hill, Peyton said, "Is that a water tower?"

Tim looked at her and said, "No, it holds pop. That's why it's painted blue."

Peyton said, "Don't kid me, I might have actually climbed up there to see if you were right."

Tim said, "It would be quite a climb."

I then said, "Go for it Peyton, you could be back before the end of the game."

During the game we discussed several things, UFOs (Peyton thought she saw one), Tim's romance with a pole, the bad water, spitting seeds in a cup, the bad water, the plays, and the bad water. Peyton and I didn't try the water, but we heard some pretty ungodly descriptions.

After the near-beginning of World War 3, we won the game 5-2. the umps couldn't make up their minds about whether or not Kyle was out, Whitey, Kyle, and everyone else was pissed. Whitey put Kyle in to pitch, and he almost killed a couple of the players, well not really, but… The hitters almost seemed scared of the ball. One time, one of the guys, I think Fergie, yelled, "He's scared of the ball. He's just going to look at the ball." The batter swung and completely missed the ball – talk about funny!

On the way home, Peyton and I think a couple of the guys slept, while the rest of us watched "Happy Gilmore." We got home at 1:15 SUNDAY morning. (17 hours with the guys)

Friday night, my dad told us that if we had a long break, we (Peyton and I) could always walk to the mall. Later Peyton and I talked about it and decided that it would work, but we wouldn't have wanted to get mugged, so we would have to steal their first baseman and left fielder – Jake and Jason, to protect us.


	9. June 14

**June 14**

Dear Journal,

Well, it's been a week. On Monday, we were supposed to have a double header in Greenville, but it was postponed. We did not find this out though until Peyton called Jason's mom. Of course, they would make sure we're there, because they don't want to do stats, but they would forget to tell us if a game is postponed – typical.

On Wednesday, my dad saw Mr. Jagelski and told him that we were mad at Whitey. He asked why, and when my dad told him, he said, "They didn't drive all the way down there did they?" "No."

Thursday, we were scheduled for a doubleheader against **Chapel Hill**. It rained all morning, but then it dried up and got sunny, so instead of the regular 4 and 6 pm games with 7 innings each, the game started at 5 pm and they had one 9 inning game. Because of the ten-point rule, the games ended after seven innings, the score 12-1.

Ironically, that also made our record 12-1.

During the first inning, Kyle hit the ball and it hit the third baseman on the head.

One or two batters later, Lucas (who was playing the first base coach) got hit in the ass. I think Beeker might have done it. The ball was heading towards him and he jumped out of the way, just to get hit in the butt.


	10. June 15 & 16

**June 15**

Dear Journal,

We had two games tonight, but I forgot to tell you something. On Saturday, before coming home from the final game, the guys were hungry, so we stopped at McDonalds. Peyton and I let the guys off first. Coach Walker said to us, "I feel sorry for the two of you having to put up with these guys."

I said, shrugging my shoulders, "I go to school with them."

Walker then said, "I know," almost like, 'you brave souls.'

Jake was in the doorway, and Coach Walker patted him on the back and said, "Except for Jake here, he's a 'please' and 'thank you' man."

Jake kind of blushed, and I smiled at Peyton. I'm not the only one who thinks he's a sweetie (or at least a nice guy).

Thursday, Mr. Jagelski asked if my dad works at the Quick Mart. He also asked my name.

TODAY – Mr. Jagelski said hi to me, and asked if I have a job this summer. I definitely know why Jake's such a great guy. I found out why Tom's name is Captain Grumpy – he never has a smile on his face. Whitey's boy's name is Alex (AJ), Erik asked him what the J stood for. He said "Jon."

Jake said, "What is it?"

"Jon."

"Jonathan?"

"No, just Jon."

"Yeah, it's just Jon," Erik said.

Nathan then said, "I was going to name my kid Alexander Steven. Just for kicks."

I wasn't really thinking about it until Junk said, "You'll call him AS, right?" I thought about it then, the three initials together, A.S.S. Before Junk made his comment though, Coach Thompson said, "First you have to have a kid." (or something like that) Nathan smiled, laughed, and said, "Yeah, I know."

Mr. Jagelski asked me what grade I'm in, I think it's kind of weird.

The guys are proud of me. I know when to write SAC (sacrifice), Jason patted me on the back, and I heard several cheers.

**June 16**

Dear Journal,

Well, this should be a very brief entry, makes up for all of my long ones. All I could think about today was Jake. I AM obsessed!


	11. June 17

**June 17**

Dear Journal,

If forgot to tell you yesterday, the Tree Hill Journal's first Metro Athlete of the Week was one of Tree Hill High's very own. Even better, it's a baseball player, Scooter, known to most as Steven VanBuren. Yea!

Today I visited Bobbi and met her new baby Jordan, he's cute. I miss babysitting for her boys. It seems like it's been forever. She asked if I have a boyfriend. I said no.

"Don't worry, you will by the end of the year."

"With any luck, by the end of the summer," was my response.

"Really!"

"Yeah, one of the baseball players."

"Does he know you like him?"

"No."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"After one of the games, you should go up to him and say 'Wanna go for pizza or something?'"

"I don't know…"  
"It's hard, I know."

"Yeah."

Ever since that, surprise, surprise, all I've been able to think about it Jake. I've been thinking about it though. Maybe I'll ask Mrs. Birdie's input on the situation as we drive to Atlanta. Dunno though. I just don't know how to tell him that I like him. Tiffany might even be able to help.


	12. June 18

**June 18**

Dear Journal,

Tonight, wow. We played North and split it. We lost the first game 6-10, and won the second 9-7. We're rated 2nd in the state, and North is rated 5th. North WAS home to the best high school player in the stae. As a pitcher, no one had scored off of him. Well, that's no longer. We sky rocketed his average. We scored against him. If I'm not mistaken, all 15 runs we had were off Corey Baker, including the 5 home runs!! After Jake hit his first home run, he said, "That's the second time I've hit a home run with my grandma watching."

During the second game, when Marty hit his home run, John said, "Did you see the flames on that ball? It said F-you Corey Baker." We all agreed.

In the sixth, Lucas had to pee and Tim told him to just go over in the corner. Then said, "Just have her turn her head," and looking at my feet, he said, "And you might want to put your feet up since you have sandals on."

I was sitting right by Jake's stuff, so he had to lean over me whenever he needed something.


	13. June 20

**June 20**

Dear Journal,

Today was quite a day. Today was the day of the Dr. Pepper All-Stars games (MEN) in Winston-Salem. Jake and Joe were both on the Northwest team. Of course, I wanted to go, and I drug Peyton with me to the first game. The first game, the one we wanted to see, started at 1:00 pm. Peyton and I got there and I commented that I didn't see the Jagelski's van. When we walked in, Jake looked our way and then started talking to Joe. We don't know if he saw us, or if it was just a coincidence. Peyton's afraid he's going to think we're stalking him. We are, but I've got an excuse, it's for yearbook, and it's not a complete lie either.

They won the first game 110-89. All of the guys were wearing an undershirt of some kind, but we noticed that Jake was the only one wearing a t-shirt. Peyton said maybe he has really hairy armpits and doesn't want to expose them, or maybe excessive chest hair. I told her that I didn't notice either of those things. She just looked at me. I explained that in Council Bluffs I saw a large percentage of the guys changing their shirts.

After the game, when Jake came out, he had on the sandals Smile, and his backpack (along with clothes of course). He had this backpack with him when we were at the mall.

I went to the second game by myself. As I headed back there, I thought, 'Hey, maybe if I'm lucky, I'll be able to park next to the Jagelski's.' They weren't there when I arrived though. As I was grabbing my camera and purse, guess who pulled in one spot away from me. You've got it, the Jagelski's. as I walked towards the building, I heard a male voice a slight ways behind me. I had only seen Mr. and Mrs. Jagelski in the van, so I looked behind me, to my surprise, it was Jake and Joe.

Also at the game I saw Tanya, Matt, Maria, and Linda (Joe's girlfriend, I believe).

I wonder if we'll hear anything about this Monday at baseball.


	14. June 24

**June 24**

Dear Journal,

Well, at the baseball games on Monday, as long as they were, I didn't hear anything about Saturday. Skillz asked if I'm sick of this yet and I said, "Nope, besides, it gets me out of my house." Jake pitched 5 ½ innings of the first game and Jason played first base. In the bottom half of one of the innings, possibly the third, I was able to learn Jake's real reason for wearing a t-shirt. It's not that he has hairy armpits or excessive chest hair. He just sweats like crazy. (I don't know which is grosser.) I found this out because he changed his shirt.

It was our turn to go to bat, and when Jake came in from pitching, he got into his bag and started taking off his jersey. Scooter said, "What are you doing man?"

"Changing my t-shirt."

"Why?"

"This one's soaked. I brought four."

I didn't sit there and stare, that would have been too obvious, but I could see Jake out of the corner of my eye. I also checked for hairy spots, just to make sure there were none. Smile

Jake hit his 5th home run and said that his goal is 5-5 (5 home runs and five stolen bases). He has three stolen bases.

Yesterday before work, I ran to Walmart and Kmart looking for a scrapbook. I found one at Kmart and bought it, but decided to run to Target real quick. I was speed shopping. First I went to where they have their film. There wasn't anything, so I went to the office supplies area. As I was heading back there I saw Marty looking at CDs. There wasn't anything back there either, so I left. I passed Marc again. Even though I saw most of the guys everyday at school in street clothes, he still looked funny not being in his uniform. Although, his baseball hat was on backwards, which is normal, since he's out catcher. As I headed towards the exit, I saw someone else in street clothes heading for the exit. Jake was about five feet ahead of me. He had on a navy blue t-shirt, shorts, NO baseball hat, glasses, and sandals (like Peyton's). he was parked one aisle over from me, so I was able to follow him to my car. Smile

I am now making a scrapbook (similar to the one I made for Peyton for graduation) for myself. Once you get the hang of it, it doesn't take very long to make several pages. In about 4 hours I've made over 20 pages, and have many, many, more to go.


	15. June 28

**June 28**

Dear Journal,

Well, it's 8 am an we're on our way to Atlanta. Boy, I never wrote about Thursday's baseball games. On Monday, Whitey told me to bring a lawn chair because the dugout would be very hot, so I did. When I got there, I just stood outside and waited for Whitey to tell me where he wanted me to set up my lawn chair. When Whitey and the guys came in off the field, he showed me where I could sit. Boy was it HOT! And I'm not talking just about the eye candy! Smile The sun was beating on us the whole time. At one point during the game, Whitey came over to look at the book and he looked at me and said, "Your knees are toast." I was just like, "Yeah."

During the first game, I got hit (in the foot) by a batting helmet. I think it was the first time I've actually been hit by baseball equipment. The funny thing was, Jake was the one who threw it. I did forget something (a small rock or sunflower seed maybe) hit me at Monday's game. When that one happened, I looked at Barry and he said, "It wasn't me, he did it," and pointed to AJ, and I believe it. Peyton thought it was funny that it was Jake who threw the helmet.

For the first game, I did not have a Tree Hill line-up, but was able to write it completely right after seeing who the first two batters were. That included batting order and positions on the field. I am sunburned pretty bad, but my knees are the worst.


	16. July 3

**July 3**

Dear Journal,

Wednesday night we split a double-header with West. At the game, Mr. Jagelski asked how my trip to Atlanta was. I told him it wasn't bad, but I was also thinking, how does he know I was in Atlanta? I mean, I'm sure Whitey didn't even remember I was in Atlanta. Mike yelled at me for going to Atlanta instead of to the Outer Banks games. Those and the Wilmington books were awful. At the game I noticed that Jake got his hair cut. You could see his tan line where he got it cut. His new hair cut and tan line make him more attractive and cuter than ever. But what is really cute, is the tan line on his face. The tan line is across his face from the middle of his eyes down. Everyday I am falling more and more in love with Jake, and I am thinking of him more and more.


	17. July 5

**July 5**

Dear Journal,

Yesterday I finally talked to Peyton. She told me that I will be going to Greenville without her. I said, "Unlike some people, I can go all by myself." But actually, I'm kind of nervous about going by myself. I'll survive. I can't belive I forgot to tell you, I told Peyton because it's REALLY getting to me, and still is. At the game on Wednesday, the guys, well a lot of them but not all, were whispering a LOT. It's really getting to me. What did they have to whisper about? Most of the conversations they have are NOT normally told with girls present, believe me, I've heard some REAL dozes. I mean, for the most part, it's as if I'm not there, so what do they have to hide? At least Jake wasn't one of the ones whispering. Although, I think all of the other seniors and a couple of the juniors were. Hmmm…


	18. July 7

**July 7**

Dear Journal,

Well, yesterday we lost, again. Marty and Scooter were NOT in the mode for a ball game. I don't think Junk was either. The game was at Bishop Mueller field. The first game started at 3:59, and was 'officially' called at about 6:00; but we had been sitting in the dugout since 5:26 listening to the thunder, and watching the lightening, and of course talking.

I hear _Armageddon_ is awesome. Several of the guys had been to see it, and wanted to go see it again. They also talked about the tornados last week, WWF, and the _All-Star Baseball_ game that starts at 7 pm tonight. I've decided that if I don't watch the game, I'm going to be hurting tomorrow to, from, and in Greenville, especially since Peyton isn't going along. At the beginning of the game, it was really hot, and the guys went through a whole jug of water in about two innings – seriously. In the dugout, the bench is in an L shape, and there isn't a whole lot of room. I was sitting close to the corner, and got behinds in the face several times.

I feel VERY uplifted. For the first time, one of the players ACTUALLY called me Haley. I'm moving up in this world.

I might have been called Haley once or twice before, but they were standing right by me, and really didn't need to get my attention. Most of the time they first say hey, and then address me, or sometimes they don't even try to get my attention first, besides looking at me, before they start talking to me. I'm going to talk to Peyton and see what she says about a player calling me Haley. I have a new found respect for Nathan Scott. At least I know that they DO know my name. I hope all, with the exception of Tom, of the juniors know my name…since we've been going to school together now for 6 years. I hope that some of the seniors do too, but I wouldn't count on it.

After we had been waiting around for 10-15 minutes, Benny and Beeker both said to me, "If I were you, I'd get the hell out of here." I stuck it out.

I think one of the guys was kind of starting to flip about the storm, and Jake said, "That's nothing. My mom hates these things. If I want to go somewhere, she says, 'No, you're staying home.' She'll probably leave, and even if we do start playing again she won't come back." A little bit later, Benny came into the dugout and said, "Jagelski, your mom says, "Jake get your butt out of that dugout and in the car." He stayed in the dugout.

Also during the game, someone told Jason that was someone there to talk to him. Jason said, "It had better be someone important." He saw who it was and said, "Ugh, see ya later," and started to walk away. He then turned around and talked to the person. From the conversation, it was probably his mom or dad. After Jason did that, Jake looked at someone and said, "Did you see that?" Laughing he continued, "He always gets me."


	19. July 8

**July 8**

Dear Journal,

Well, I didn't expect to be writing tonight, because of the games in Greenville, but hey, things change, right? They sure do. Especially when you're dealing with someone as dense and forgetful as Whitey Durham. The bus was leaving Tree Hill High for Greenville at 2:15, or at least that's what I was told. I admit, I should have been there a little bit earlier, but according to my watch, I WAS there before 2:15. And now that I think about it, I didn't even see the bus leave the parking lot, so it wasn't like I missed it by a minute. I sat in my car until 2:45 watching the JV practice, trying to make sure that the time to leave wasn't changed and our guys were warming up some before the bus arrived. Pissed as hell, I drove home, went upstairs, put down my backpack, found my schedule – sure enough – the JV team was playing West at home tonight. So I WAS watching the JV. I grabbed my wallet, my keys, and told Taylor I'd be back later. I decided to go to the mall and see _Armageddon_. Why not, several of the guys had seen it and said it was great. I got tickets for the 4:45 show at 3:00. I called Taylor and told her what I was doing. The movie was an ABSOLUTE tear-jerker, but it was awesome. After I left the theater, I headed home, but decided to stop to see if Peyton was home. She was sitting out in the van with her little sisters Steph and Katie. I told Peyton they left me, she couldn't believe it. I told her that tomorrow, she gets off at noon, SHE needs to call Whitey and make sure it's 2:15 and make sure that they're NOT going to leave without us. But the more I think about it, maybe I'll have her ask what time the bus leaves, Haley didn't know for sure. See if the snake says anything.

Peyton said, "We should just not show up tomorrow."

But I said, "Why punish the guys and Mike? It's Whitey I'm pissed at."

"True."

Mom thinks I should just say screw them for road trips. But I can't do that, I'm sorry. Unlike SOME people (my mother) I don't quit just because they make me mad a couple of times. Besides, there aren't that many regular season games left.

I'm so pissed Whitey that I actually considered slicing his tires. But, I'm NOT a vandal, so a nasty, I quit note would work, but I don't want to give up being around all those guys (well, mostly Jake), and I'm not a quitter. A nasty, anonymous note would work too, but he would probably recognize my heat handwriting – god damn nice handwriting.

Author's Note: Much of this story is taken from my personal history, so this entry will completely date when all of this happened, but my brain wasn't working to make up a movie or think of one to put in its place that's more current.


End file.
